The Legacy And the Elites
by babygirlsam12315
Summary: The Pretty Committee has retired and they have left 2 Cliques to rule Briarwood when they leave for another school. The Legacy and the Elites. A New Saga has begun, but the time has come to say goodbye to the PC (for now) and say hello to the Elites and the Legacy. Drama, Backstabbing, and Heartache will be served to these girls on a silver platter. And it all starts now.
1. Application

Massie Block, Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Claire Lyons, and Kristen Gregory have graduated middle school, and in their wake, they leave 10 girls behind: The Legacy and the Elites.

10 girls will now battle it out to become the best Clique at Briarwood Academy.

Review with the bottom application and hurry… there isn't much time.

Be creative and think outside the box!

Full Name:

Appearance (eye color, hair color, hair style, skin tone, etc)

Ethnicity:

Personality:

Clique choice (Elites or Legacy):

Clique position (Alpha, beta, gamma, or delta):

Type of phone:

Favorite musical artist:

Talents:

IM name:

Favorite food:

Favorite color:

Favorite designer:

Type of home: (I.e. French Château, Spanish style, colonial style, Tudor style, Gothic style, modern glass style, Voctorian style, etc)

Signature style (I.e, flirty-classic, casual, sporty, loud and proud, etc):

Family:

If not from US, country born in:

Language/languages:

Pets:

Be creative and have fun!


	2. Characters Chosen

The legacy members:

Blair Cordelia Wellington: She has long pale blond hair and ocean blue eyes that mesmerize those around her. She's sort of tall, around 5'7 with a ski slope nose and a flawless heart shaped face. She's originally from Britain and is the perfect Alpha. She's confident and extremely assertive. She can be a manipulator, but loves to party and have fun. Her favorite colors are Tiffany box blue and pale pink, which describes the color scheme or her room in her parent's huge English style major. She has a flirty/classic way of dressing with plenty of Alice + Olivia and Ralph Lauren. Her mother is Elizabeth Wellington and her father is Charles Wellington. **(by hawtjuicyaddict)**

Giana Alexandria Valentina: She's the epitome of perfection with her tanned skin, green/gold eyes and long light brown waves. She has high cheekbones and bright red lips that compliment her flawless complextion. She's Alicia Rivera's cousin and definitely follows in her footsteps. She's a manipulative gossip and loves sturring up trouble wherever she goes. She's only 5'5 and is described as beautiful, yet sneaky. Her mother (Alicia's mother's sister, Marianna) is Spanish and her father is Italian and Brazilian mixed. She's beta to Blair's "alpha" and is forever scheming to be on top. And with a little help from Alicia, she might actually get there. Her favorite color is gold and her favorite designer is Betsey Johnson. She lives in a huge modern Spanish style Villa. Her father is Alberto Vincent and she has an older brother named Ricardo. **(by Aramelina)**

Thea Adelia: She's tall, thin and has the perfect pouty lips that compliment her naturally tanned skin. She has mysterious grey eyes and long, straight dark brown hair that is always in a mess of ways. She's Native American and Swedish and embraces her heritage proudly as an exotic beauty. She comes across as down-to-earth and extremely blunt, and also laughable. She's the Clique's comic relief (sort of like Dylan Marvil). Her style is Boho and she lives in a Victorian style home. Her favorite colors are coral, sea foam green and white, which is how her room is decorated. She also speaks Latin, French, and Dutch besides English. **(By Blindev0lution)**

Andromeda Lennox Seaman (Goes by Andi Lennox) (called Lenox): She's probably one of the most beautiful girls you've ever laid eyes upon. Unlike Blair, her hair is golden instead of white blond and her eyes are Mediterranean blue with hints of olive green, nearer to turquoise than straight blue. Her hair is long and flows down almost to her butt, her pride and glory. She's a guy's girl and she always loves hanging with the boys, which drives Blair crazy. She can be described as a tomboy and extremely daring and adventurous, the brave one of the group. She loves gymnastics and cheerleading, her favorite color is green and her style is Flirty, country, and girly. She lives in a ranch style huge country home. Her father is Alexander Cole Seaman and she has a twin brother named Topher Alexander Seaman. She has a chocolate lab named Aphrodite, a boxer named Ares, and a husky named Artemis. **(by AlphaWriter1)**

Arianna Sephora Lucas: Arianna has icy blue eyes and she has deep brown/red hair (almost a burgundy color). She has an olive toned complexion. Arianna is little miss perfect and strives to be that "Sweetheart" and a little know it all. She tends to get anxious easily and is a major perfectionist which sometimes makes her the uptight and motherly of the group. Her favorite colors are cream and dark brown, which look amazing on her. Her style is Cute, casual and comfy and she lives in a Victorian style home. Her mother is Juliana Lucas and her dad is Joseph Lucas. (**By k drama queen)**

The Elites

Jasmine Elise Montgomery: She has long glossy black hair, electric blue eyes that mesmerize anyone standing too close, and a ski-slope nose. She loves ballet, and is the best dancer at her school, and she is the captain of the girl's soccer team, the Sirens, which makes her best friends with Kristen Gregory. She loves Ralph Lauren and she lives in a French Chateau. Her style is mainly Trendy-classic, or trendy chic. Her father is James Montgomery and her mother is Lucy Montgomery. Her brother's name is Jay and her sister's name is Julia. (**by Guest)**

Liliana Rose Stern: She's your typical All-American girl with wide blue eyes with dark lashes that frame them, wavy blond hair that is usually parted down the middle, pale skin, and a ski-slope nose. She appears sweet, but she has a dark side. She loves shopping and her cousin is Skye Hamilton. Unlike Giana, she's extremely loyal to her alpha and wouldn't do anything to bring her down. Her favorite color is pale pink and her favorite designer is Alice & Olivia. Her home is modern chic (kind of like the Cullen house in Twilight) and her style is Flirty and trendy. Her mother's name is Candice (Skye Hamilton's mother's sister) and her father's name is Harley. (**By KatKat972)**

Cecelia Santos: She's gorgeous with wavy dark brown hair with natural highlights, seductive grey-blue eyes, bee stung pink lips and a natural tan, being Brazilian. She's the sweetheart, her dark side rarely ever showing. She tends to be naïve and forgetful, even though she always has a plan. She's known for being kind (she gets along best with Claire Lyons from the PC) and also for softball, her all time favorite sport. Her favorite color is red and her favorite designer is Chanel. She lives in a Colonial style brick home and her style is flirty-sporty. She also has a grey cat named Aurora. Her mother is Danielle Santos. (**by wishing-in-your-heart) **

Angelica (Angie) Williams: She has shoulder length dirty blond hair, cat-like emerald green eyes, long legs, an even tan, and full red lips. She's the IT girl, and everyone loves to hate her. She can be feisty and has a quick temper. She loves modeling and modern dance and her favorite color is white. She lives in a modern style Spanish home and her style is flirty and loud. She lives with her older sister, Taysia, Selena Milton, housekeeper, and Spencer, the butler/driver. She has a brown bulldog named Angel. (**by MCPANDA)**

Adrielle Alexia Thompson: She's tall and gorgeous with long dark brown curls, a honey colored skin tone, and hazel/brown eyes and turn chocolate when she's angry. She's lean, yet curvy and stands at 5'6. She's mixed, African-American and Caucasian, and is silly and free spirited without a care in the world. Used to running wild, there are no boundaries Adrielle won't cross. She loves any band, especially Flyleaf and Paramore, and her favorite colors are navy blue and ivory. She sings and plays the guitar and her favorite designer is Charlotte Ronson. She lives in a modern glass style home and her signature style is trendy-chic and flirty-classic. Her father is white and his name is Micheal and he is an executive world-renowned chef. Her mother is Nicole, who is an actress. (**by Guest)**


	3. The Drama Begins

_Welcome back to Briarwood Academy, with all new faces. The Pretty Committee, along with their fellow boyfriends, have opted to attend Wilmington Prep, ten miles from Briarwood, and have left ten girls to battle it out to be the top Clique. Meet the Legacy and the Elites. _

Westchester, New York

August 20, Saturday

The It Café

12:00 P.M.

Blair Cordelia Wellington tugged anxiously at the hem of her ivory colored Alice & Olivia sleeveless ruffle top and turned to glare at her fellow Clique members.

"I don't see them," Thea whined, tapping her brown leather moccasin against the marble flooring. "Didn't she say twelve?" Blair nodded and craned her neck, looking around the empty café for the infamous Clique. Her long blond hair was pulled back into an elegant chignon and her light pink DKNY mini skirt paired with hot pink Prada pumps looked both elegant and trendy. Giana Valentina rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day and whipped out her phone.

"I texted Alicia," She deadpanned. "They'll be here in two."

"Why exactly are we meeting up with the Pretty Committee?" Lennox wondered, checking her reflection in her handheld Chanel mirror.

"Massie has big news," Blair sighed, trying not to appear nervous at the thought of being berated by the amber eyed beauty. Massie was not only known for her power, but also for her temper. And as powerful as Blair was, Massie was still always one step ahead, considering she was going to be ruling a new school soon.

Arianna Lucas shrugged her thin shoulders and tied her red-brown hair up into a tight bun. "Maybe we're automatically being promoted," She suggested half-heartedly. "This whole 'working our way up to the top' thing is ridiculous." Blair nodded in agreement as the door to the Café swung open. And in walked the notorious PC.

Massie Block, of course, was in the lead. Her chocolate colored hair was perfectly straight and her amber eyes burned holes into the Legacy. She was clad in a Moschino burnt orange colored sweater dress that offset her new tan and calf high Steve Madden boots that gave her outfit a woodsy-chic look. Blair suddenly felt ridiculously over dressed compared to her. Alicia Rivera, Massie's beta and Giana's cousin, looked just as beautiful as the Alpha, or maybe even more. Her Ralph Lauren navy blue polo looked effortless with a denim Chip & Pepper mini skirt and lace up gladiator gold sandals. Her long black hair was pulled into a side ponytail and her chocolate brown eyes were glued to her Blackberry. As usual. Next came Dylan Marvil, who looked thinner than usual. Her emerald eyes flashed and perfectly matched her long sleeved V-neck L.A.M.B shirt that she'd paired with black skinny Sevens. Kristen Gregory donned gold Juicy sweats and her hair was in it's usual braids. Last came Claire Lyons, whose stare wasn't exactly as intimidating as her friends. Her attire consisted of a bright red blazer and high waisted black short shorts, clearly from H&M.

Massie cleared her throat and whipped out her iPhone.

"You have competition," She said simply. "The Elites are taking over Briarwood Academy."

"The _who?_" Lennox spat, her blue eyes narrowing. "Who the heck are the Elites?"

Kristen smirked and gestured towards Massie, letting her know that she would take it from there.

"They've come from Wilmington, the school we're attending this year. And they're taking Westchester by storm," the sporty blonde explained, an eyebrow raised. "Now, the stakes are even higher." Blair could feel fear starting to set in as she realized what the PC was telling her. Her alpha status at Briarwood was in jeopardy. She would have to claw her way to the top and she might lose.

"You can't denounce them?" Giana questioned, seemingly unaffected by the tragic news. "They're new. How dangerous can they be?"

"Au contraire," Dylan smirked. "The newer, the better. They'll be both powerful _and _mysterious. Can you compete with that?" Blair snorted, and tossed her head.

"I ruled in Middle school, I'll rule now. Who's the alpha of this clique?"

"Jasmine Elise Montgomery," Claire piped in, her wide blue eyes gauging at Blair's reaction. "And she's ruthless. Watch your back."

Inside, Blair was boiling. She had just recently earned the respect of the Pretty Committee and now they were acting as if her standing as Alpha was questionable. As if she couldn't deal with the Elites and as if she was fading into the background. Massie sensed her frustration and cracked a tiny smile.

"Don't sweat it," She smirked. "Just prove you're the best."

"That won't be a problem," Giana said back. It was rumored that Giana secretly despised Massie, or maybe she just despised Alphas in general. Giana was a worse version than Alicia…she wanted the alpha throne more than anything and would destroy her own best friend to get it.

Alicia shrugged, clearly bored at the turn of the conversation. "Come on Mass," She urged. "We have spa appointments in an hour." Massie nodded and looked straight at Blair.

"I'm meeting with the Elites next week," She announced. "I'll be able to assess how successful they'll be this school year. Don't let me down." With that, Massie flicked her wrist and headed towards the door, her loyal friends following close behind. Giana rolled her eyes as soon as they left and faced Blair.

"They don't scare me," She sneered. "Especially not Massie. Her power is just a charade. She's probably bitter about not ruling Briarwood anymore."

"Shhh," Lennox snapped, grabbing Giana's wrist. "They're our alphas, G!"

"So what," Arianna muttered, playing with a back of Equal she had swiped from a nearby table. "They're trying to intimidate us and clearly it's working." Thea nodded and swiped her lips with MAC lipglass.

"The Elites sound better than us," Thea said, side peeking at Blair. "Maybe they are."

"No, they aren't," Blair snapped, rolling her eyes and glaring at her Clique. "Now we have to make sure we don't slip up, like Massie said. Falling below the Elites means social suicide. And no one is allowed to be friends with any of their members, no matter what. If you befriend any of them, you will be promptly expelled from the Legacy. Understood?"

They all nodded, exchanging nervous glances at the task that lay ahead. They had to either win or lose…

There was no in between.


	4. Scheming and Backstabbing

Westchester, New York

September 1, Monday

Montgomery Estate

6:20 A.M.

Jasmine Elise Montgomery took one glance in her vanity mirror and cursed herself for staying up all night watching Gossip Girl and talking on the phone with her best friend, Adrielle Thompson. Her long black hair, which was always in place, was all over her head and her eyes looked slightly bloodshot. She groaned and surveyed the two outfits that hung on two hooks near her closet. Outfit one consisted of an electric blue sweater dress from Theory that matched her eyes, skinny light wash Sevens and matching blue Prada ankle boots. It screamed casual-cute, but wasn't exactly what she was going for. The second option portrayed a tan colored Ralph Lauren silk tank top, a black blazer with gold embellishments and a black mini skirt from Marc by Marc Jacobs.

"Definitely two," She said to herself. Today was the day to rule Briarwood and win the approval of Massie Armani Block, the infamous former alpha of Briarwood Academy. She had met up with the amber eyed brunette just the other day, and she seemed unstoppable. And Jasmine secretly admired her, even though she was friends with Kristen Gregory, who had left the Briarwood soccer team behind to her. The Elites had ruled everywhere they went, and they were well known as the life of every party they attended. And then Massie had dropped the bomb:

"You're competing with the Legacy."

Jasmine didn't deal with competition. She never had to. With her ravishing looks and confident demeanor, she was a natural born leader. She'd never had to compete for anything in her life…except her sister's boyfriend.

Jasmine cringed at the thought of her sister, Julia, finding out that she and Kevin Berlin were sneaking around behind her back. Julia was tall, gorgeous, and impeccable. Everything about her black hair and green eyes practically _screamed _untouchable. Envy ran rampant between the two and Jasmine had won the battle by attaining Julia's drool-worthy boyfriend. But, the thought of Julia finding out and even her family finding out made Jasmine's skin crawl. Maybe being sneaky was an asset, considering this had been going on for months. The only person who knew was Jasmine's loyal beta, Liliana Stern, who would never do anything to backstab Jasmine, even if her life depended on it. Jasmine breathed a sigh, convincing herself that she was safe.

"Hurry up."

Julia stood in the doorway, all 5'8 of her, her moss green eyes narrowed. Her grey DKNY ruffle dress looked gorgeous paired with black tights and grey plaid pumps. Jasmine was glad Julia would be attending Wilmington, not Briarwood. Especially considering Kevin went to Briarwood.

"You're taking me?" Jasmine asked, keeping her eyes fixed away from Julia's piercing gaze.

"Yup, Leonard's sick," Julia snapped, shrugging her shoulders. "Be ready in five." With that, Julia disappeared, yelling down to hallway to Jay, their brother. Jasmine quickly tied her hair into a side ponytail and finished getting dressed before grabbing a blue leather Michael Kors bag. She was ready. The Legacy didn't know what was coming.

Briarwood Academy

September 1, Monday

Abandoned Janitor's Closet

8:00 A.M.

Liliana Stern smoothed her pink high waisted D&G short shorts and folded her arms across her chest, her heart pounding. Meeting up with a Legacy member in an abandoned closest seemed beyond sketchy. And she was ready to leave.

"Hi."

Giana Alexandria waltzed through the door, as if she wasn't walking into a musty closet, her eyes sparkling. Liliana sighed and lowered herself down unto a stool before venturing to start a conversation.

"So…why am I here?" Liliana questioned. "Aren't you Blair's beta?"

"And you're Jasmine's little puppy," Giana said unapologetically. Liliana rolled her eyes.

"Just because I'm loyal doesn't mean I'm her little follower," She protested. "Now, what do you want?"

"I'm here to offer you a proposition," Giana said, holding Liliana's doubtful gaze. "Are you willing to team up with me? You know what they say…what good is an alpha without her beta?" Liliana froze in shock.

"It's the first day of school," She hissed. "What could you possibly be planning?" Giana smiled.

"I thought it all through. Blair and Jasmine are gonna be too busy worrying about each other to realize their own betas are rebelling. I'm done being Blair's shadow and I'm sure you're done being Jasmine's." Liliana sighed.

"Actually, I'm perfectly fine with it," She answered. "Backstabbing isn't exactly my style."

"Is the whole school knowing you made out with Adrielle's boyfriend your style?" Giana deadpanned. "Remember…I know everything." Liliana paled.

"How…."

"I'm even better at gossip than Alicia was," Giana bragged, tapping her heel against the floor. "So, you in?"

"I'd rather you tell everyone than betray my best friend."

"Sort of like you betrayed Adrielle?" Giana snorted. "You can't pick and choose, Liliana. I'm going to need you. I can't start a new clique all by myself." Liliana couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Giana really asking her to betray her best friends?

"Jasmine's been my best friend since kindergarten," Liliana replied coolly. "I guess you don't know what that's like. You don't have friends. You have conveniences." Giana flinched and glared into Liliana's wide blue eyes.

"I have so much on you," Giana warned. "You don't want to do this."

"Actually, I do," Liliana snapped, jumping to her feet. "Maybe Blair needs to know what a fake friend you are." Giana shrugged and walked towards the door.

"It's your funeral."

Café

12:00 P.M.

Blair Wellington gripped her silver lunch tray and surveyed the group of students, along with Thea, Arianna and Lennox.

"Uhm…where are we even sitting?" Thea asked, biting her lip. Blair whipped around to glare at her best friend.

"Stop acting so nervous," She hissed. "We're supposed to appear unfazed."

"But we are," Arianna muttered, rolling her eyes. "And where's Giana?" Blair frowned.

"She's been MIA all morning," She said. "What's her problem?"

"Probably getting gossip," Lennox shrugged, not caring about where she was. There had always been an unresolved tension between the two ever since Giana spilled personal confidences about her. Giana was generally not trusted. Blair let out a gusty sigh just as she came face-to-face with Jasmine Montgomery herself. Blair could feel rage building as Jasmine let her long black hair out of it's rubber band. She was a total ten.

"What do you want?" Blair demanded.

"It's already the first day of school and your little Clique is falling apart," Jasmine sneered, nudging Liliana. Blair blinked.

"What're you talking about?"

"One of your little Clique members is a backstabber," Jasmine said back. "But I'll let you figure it out. I'd almost be helping you if I told you who it was." With that, Jasmine sauntered over towards Table 10. Blair fumed.

"She's just trying to mess with you," Thea assured her. "It's only the first day of school." Lennox frowned.

"But don't you guys find it ironic how Giana's MIA right now?" She said. "Maybe Jasmine's right. Maybe _Giana's_ the backstabber." Thea, Arianna, and Lennox faced their alpha, eyebrows raised.

"I'll talk to her later," Blair said dismissively. "But Thea's right. It's only the first day of school." Blair click-clacked towards table 12, her eyes straight ahead. Something inside her told her Giana was up to something. But she had no proof. So it would have to wait.

Study Hall

2:11 P.M.

Cecelia Santos and Angie Williams sat in study hall, pretending to read _Wuthering Heights._

"Massie Block's throwing a party Friday night," Angie announced, shutting her book and looking towards her best friend. "Only A-listers are invited." Cecelia took a bite of green apple and smiled.

"Good. I need a new boyfriend." Angie rolled her eyes.

"What happened to Ian?" She demanded. "Wasn't he your boy-toy last week?" Cecelia shrugged and reached inside her bright red Juicy tote for her phone.

"He was a snoozer," She said simply. "Plus-"

"What the hell!" Angie looked wide eyed at her phone, a look of horror washing over her features. Cecelia smacked her friend's wrist.

"What's wrong?" Angie held up her phone. It was a picture of Liliana making out with Adrielle's boyfriend, Daniel. Cecelia shook her head.

"I cant believe she would do that to her…" She trailed off. "Shouldn't we tell Adrielle?"

"How do you know I'm the only person who got the picture?" Angie wondered. "And it's from a blocked number."

"Adrielle deserves to know," Cecelia insisted.

"Liliana's our friend too, though," Angie protested. "Plus, we don't know the back story. And what if its someone trying to get in between us? Or what if it's a test?"

"A test?" Cecelia repeated. "Like the PC?"

Angie shrugged.

"All I know is we cant tell anyone, unless other people are getting the text too," She said. "And if the others find out…? We're screwed."


	5. Karma

Westchester, New York

Rivera Estate

September 2, Tuesday

4:09 P.M.

Giana threw her shoulders back and watched her cousin saunter into the room, her chocolate brown eyes full of suspicion. Giana smoothed her navy blue silk Ralph Lauren dress and forced a smile on her face.

"Hey Alicia," She called out cheerfully. "What's up?"

Alicia rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her Daryl K mauve colored sweater dress.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. "I have dance class in an hour."

"I need help taking over Briarwood," Giana whispered, as if Blair was right around the corner, listening in. Alicia blinked.

"Are you serious, G?" Alicia shrieked. "It's the second day of school and aren't you in competition with another Clique?" Giana beamed.

"Exactly," She said. "Blair'll be wayyyy too busy dealing with Jasmine to notice. Besides, I'm an even better gossip than you were at my age. I can easily take over."

"While backstabbing your best friends?" Alicia snapped. "Giana, I learned from my immature mistakes when I was your age and I learned to accept my beta rank. Clearly, you cant."

"Because I wasn't mean to be beta," Giana said back. "Look at me. I'm even prettier than Blair just like you're prettier than Massie and I-"

"Looks don't determine your power," Alicia cut in sadly. "I learned that the hard way. Why risk being thrown in the Social Reject Pile when you're already popular? And what happens when Blair finds out what you're doing? You really think you can beat her?"

"If push comes to shove, I'll team up with the Elites," Giana replied, almost hesitantly. Teaming up with the rival Clique would be the ultimate betrayal. Alicia glared at her.

"Giana? Maybe it's time to grow up," Alicia said harshly. "You're playing with fire and you're gonna get burned." Giana smiled.

"Maybe I like fire," She joked. "Besides, my plan is foolproof. Team up with Jasmine, feed them information and then take Jasmine down with the information she gives me about her little Clique. See? Flawless."

"Fine," Alicia assented tiredly. "But don't come running to me. I warned you."

Wellington Estate

September 2, Tuesday

7:00 P.M.

Blair sat ramrod straight in her desk chair facing her MAC computer, hoping Giana would respond to her IM. For the past two days, Giana had been MIA, flaking on their plans and just being plain secretive. As much as Blair didn't want to admit it, the thought of losing Giana worried her. Giana was smart, manipulative, and a gossip mouth. She knew everything about everyone, which came in handy. Without her, Blair would be lost.

**QueenB: hello? Are we still on for shopping tomorrow after school? **

**HispanicBeauty: Sorry. I have plans. Family probs. Maybe next time**

Blair frowned, wondering how many times Giana had used that excuse on her. Something was up. Maybe Jasmine was right. Maybe Giana _was _a total backstabber.

Grabbing her black leather Fendi bag, she slipped out the her bedroom and down the stairs. Giana's house was a good five minute walk away. The two girls needed to have a talk. Blair tightened her orange and red Pucci scarf that she'd paired with a buttery tan Alexander McQueen blazer. Her white silk Normandy top looked elegant and flirty with a black lace mini skirt. She headed to the front door and practically banged on the heavy oak wood door. Giana's mother, Marianna, answered the door.

"Oh, why hello Blair," Marianna said easily. "Giana's upstairs with her friends." Blair frowned. Friends? Was Giana hanging with Arianna, Lenox, and Thea without her knowing?

"Uhm, thanks," She muttered, hurrying up the stairs, her heart pounding. Her worst fears were coming true. Giana was a betrayer.

"You do understand how risky this is right?" A familiar voice said from behind Giana's closed door. "You're trying to bring your best friend down. How do I know you're not working for her?" Blair's eyes widened as she leaned in closer.

"I'm done with Blair, Jasmine." Giana hissed. "Here's my proposition. I join the Elites secretly while pretending to be in the Legacy. That way, I'll tell you anything they say. All their plans will be relayed back to you so you can tear them down. It's a win-win situation." Blair's soft blue eyes filled with tears. Her so called best friend was selling her out to the enemy. Obviously loyalty meant nothing to Giana. She was a power-hungry backstabbing bitch.

"Fine," Jasmine said finally. "You're in."

"And Giana's out," Blair whispered to herself, heading back down the stairs. "And payback's a bitch."

It Café

September 2, Tuesday

8:00 P.M.

"She what?" Thea demanded, taking a sip of her white chocolate mocha. "I always knew Giana was untrustworthy." Blair sighed.

"We can't tell her we know," She warned. "We're out for revenge, not exposure. Giana wants to be on top? Let's bring her down to the bottom." Lennox grinned and set her coffee mug down.

"Excellent," She said sneakily. "So, what's the plan?"

"I was hoping we could ask a certain someone for help…" Blair trailed off, her eyes sparkling.

"Like who?" Arianna wondered. "Massie?"

"Nope. Skye Hamilton," Blair smirked.

"OMG," Thea whisper-shrieked. "How're you gonna make this work?"

"I'm meeting up with Skye tomorrow after school at the country club," Blair informed them. "Karma's a bitch."

"And so is Giana," Arianna put in.

"Aaaaannnnddd Action!" Lennox giggled. "Let the games begin."


End file.
